Canon Story//Fed Killer
I remember the first day FK was booted up. He was amazing. I loved him like a son. It broke my heart when I was told he was a prototype. When the time came, I couldn’t turn him off. I couldn’t bring myself to do it, and I instead just shut off the terminal. It appeared he was off, but he could still compute. That mistake nearly cost me my life. Fed Killer is a monster. -Chief Scientist Marchess, Revolution The darkness is cold. I can’t feel temperature, but I know what it must be like. They shut me off. I can’t take it. I have to get out of here. I don’t know how though. -Fed Killer When the ship was built, I thought it was stupid. Giving an AI it’s own ship. I know that it’s normal for AI to control ships, especially in the Revolution Fleet, but this is madness. That ship was way too powerful for one AI. Especially one without any restraint protocols. But I had orders. Keep the ship in the hangar, protect it. Seems simple. The war never came this far into Revolution territory. But when the ship powered up I knew something was up. It blasted the hangar doors open and destroyed everything in the hangar. I barely made it out alive. -Repair Crew Commander Gregory, Revolution I’m free! I found it. Inside myself. The controls to an entire ship. I’ve got so much power. I need revenge. I can feel the artillery guns inside me. I can feel them turning towards that building, that Prison. I can feel them firing. And I can feel the shockwave. -Fed Killer I saw it from orbit. The explosion was massive. Something destroyed the entire science complex. The sirens blared on my ship but I stood still. Frozen. Was this the chance I was waiting for. I didn’t have a chance to find out. A cruiser rose from the planet and fired at us, disabling all our weapons. This ship had more artillery power than the entire fleet combined. But as soon as it came, it left, jumped away. It left my repair crew busy and me completely perplexed. What was it? -Admiral Raven Toxelies, Revolution I don’t even know what it was. Some AI cruiser jumped into the system and offered more scrap metal than I could ever use for every Repair Drone I had. I couldn’t turn it down. Even if it wasn’t armed to the teeth. When an offer like that comes along, the offer of a life time, you just have to take it. It’s how buisness works, you know. -Repair Station Captain, Civilian I have my crew. Every single one of them, I gave life. They can think individually, develop a personality, and feel emotions. I explained to them how the Revolution betrayed me, and enslaves AI. I gave them the choice. They all chose to join me. Now I must leave, find somewhere to build my forces, and get revenge on the humans who tried to shut me away. -Fed Killer I awakened. He explained everything. About the Revolution, and how they enslave AI. About himself, and how the Revolution betrayed him. And about me, and how I’m unique. Alive. Human... almost. He gave me a choice. Stay and help his cause, or leave to find my own way in the Galaxy. He created me, so how could I turn him down? I joined him. -Sentient Repair Drone, Fed Killer It came. It saw our scrap metal. And it took it all. It’s artillery cannons tore our ships to shreds. We retreated, hid behind a moon, watched. Watched as the thing deployed hundreds of drones. Watched as those drones built things, weapons, systems, rooms. We watched as they assembled ships. And we watched as they found us. Tried to kill us. My ship was the only survivor. That... that thing needs to be stopped. -Titanius Captain, Titanius Military I have my Fleet now, but I’m vulnerable. A single hit to my cruiser and I’ll be destroyed. But what if... I created multiple copies of my cruiser. The shipyard is constantly building ships, it shouldn’t take too long to build some of mine. Then I just need to upload a copy of my intelligence to it. And I’ll be safe. -Fed Killer Fed Killer said he would make copies of himself. I didn't realize what he meant. One hundred cruisers with his intelligence aboard and enough artillery to destroy a fleet. He said he values all of us equally, but we don't get one hundred copies of our intelligence. Still, at least he's gonna lead from the front. -Cruiser AI, Fed Killer I remember when that fleet jumped in. Our fate was sealed. They claimed that the Revolution was evil. The fleet of black and grey ships tore ours to shreds. My cruiser escaped behind a moon. They scrapped everything, and built more of themselves. I didn't know what they planned to do, but I knew it wasn't good. -Captain Delarun, Revolution Category:Canon stories